Song Preview Page
Want to know what song is going to be sung an episode? Want to see what songs will be sung this season! You can see it all here!<3 Most songs this season won't have a theme. Songs Per Episode Start It Up *'Get Back '''by ''Demi Lovato ''sung by Parker Winchester *'Wings by Little Mix ''sung by TBA Here They Come *'Won't Go Home Without You 'by ''Maroon 5 ''sung by Natasha and Nate Winters *'Everything Has Changed 'by ''Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran *'Unwell '''by ''Matchbox Twenty sung by by Colby Luke *'Why Should I Worry '''by Billy Joel sung by TBA Episode 6 *'Guardian Angel by Tyler James Willams featuring Coco Jones ''sung by Colby Luke and Sabrina Luke *'Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day ''sung by Max Franklin and Colby Luke *'Treasure by Bruno Mars ''sung by Franchesca Gomez with Devonne Muse and Kathleen Orton *'Fallin For Ya by Teen Beach Movie Soundtrack sung by Sabrina with The Melodic Notes Girls Episode 7 *'''Sweetie by'' Carly Rae Jepsen sung by Stella Carlisle and Sabrina Luke *'Gold''' by Victoria Justice ''sung by Kathleen Orton Episode 8 *'It's Time by Imagine Dragons ''sung by Parker and Mason with The Melodic Notes *'Don't Stop Believin 'by Journey'' sung by The Melodic Notes Episode 9 *'''Music by Madonna sung by TBA *'Wanted You More '''by ''Lady Antebellum ''sung by Kellan and Franchesca Episode 11 *'Thank You''' by MKTO sung by The Melodic Notes *'It's On '''by ''Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam sung by The Melodic Notes and TBA Episode 13 *'Make No Mistake(She's Mine)' by'' Kenny Rodgers and Ronnie Milsap (Glee)'' sung by Parker Winchester and Justin Newman *'Dollhouse' by Priscilla Renea ''sung by Stella Carlisle Episode 17 *'Make Me Love Him by Keke Palmer sung by Stella Carlisle *'Too Close '''by ''Alex Clare ''sung by Addison Adams Songs Going To Be Used This Season *'Like Me by ''Teen Beach Movie Soundtrack'' *'Time After Time '''by Cyndi Lauper (Quietdrive)'' *'Home' by Phillip Phillips *'Take It Off/Turn Me On '''by ''Ke$ha/David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj *'I Try '''by '''Macy Gray' *'The Tide is High '''by Atomic Kitten'' *'Can't Back Down '''by ''Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam *'Glowing/Lights '''by ''Nikki Willaims/Ellie Goulding *'Gone,Gone,Gone '''by ''Phillip Phillips '' *'Count On Me/Count On Me by Bruno Mars/Whitney Houston featuring Cece Winans *'Feel This Moment '''by Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera'' *'''Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris featuring Florence Welch *'All The Right Moves '''by ''One Republic *'Boulevard of Broken Dreams '''by ''Green Day *'Never Say Never '''by ''Justin Bieber *'Live My Life' by Far East Movement featuring Justin Bieber *'Lucky' by Daft Punk featuring Pharell *'Clarity' by Zedd ft.Foxes *'Dear Mr.President '''by ''P!nk *'Another One Bites The Dust '''by ''Queen *'Somebody to Love '''by ''Queen '' *'Don't Go My Breaking My Heart by Elton John featuring Kiki Dee *'''Hello World by Lady Antebellum *'Say Goodbye '''by ''Chris Brown *'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes *'Somebody's Heartbreak '''by ''Hunter Hayes *'I Want You '''by ''Fefe Dobson *'The Only Exception' by Paramore *'Always Be My Baby '''by ''Mariah Carey *'Merry Go Round '''by ''Kacey Musgraves *'The Other Side '''by ''Jason Derulo *'In My Head '''by ''Jason Derulo *'Secrets' by One Republic *'Hurt' by Leona Lewis *'Stand Out '''by ''Keke Palmer *'If You Could See Me Now' by The Script *'Waiting Outside The Lines '''by ''Greyson Chance *'You're The Reason (Acoustic Version)' by Victorious '' *'Wild Ones 'by ''Flo Rida ft.Sia